Let's Dance A Waltz You and I
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: When Dino started out as the Boss of the Cavallone Family...he needed to do one thing first-get the Cavallone name out of debt! Which is why he attended a grand ball because maybe...he could win the favor of the new Boss of the Ballard Family. DinoxOC


**AN: **I wrote this at the "request" of one my close friends. I have a lot of fun writing Dino...Although I seem him in big brother kind of light...not so much the romantic light. But since she's CRAZY about Dino (Seriously she tries to bite anyone who wants to claim Dino) I wrote this story for her! Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Dance a Waltz; You and I<br>**~Divine Dionne

The gentle song of Mozart filled the air of the vast ballroom, the chatter of people all around floating and mingling with the musing, the smell of the vastly decorated banquet on the table to the side, and the twinkling lights of the chandeliers. This was what filled the night of the Ballard families' annual parties. Many important and dignified persons have walked on the marble tiles of the grand ballroom and many were still to walk on it.

And to the side of the grand room, just leaning next to the extravagant walls of the room was none other than the Cavallone heir—Dino Cavallone. His blond hair hangs loosely in front of his face, his black eyes roam around the room—observing. But as nothing else peaks his interest he heaves sigh and slumps against the wall. The Cavallone family has been buried under debt now for so long that his father—the current Cavallone head—has taken to illness. And now that the situation has come to this, Dino had the _duty _to pull the Cavallone family out of the depths of debt and give back the once shining glory of the Cavallone name.

And the perfect opportunity would be attending the Ballard Famiglia's parties. Not only do all the most powerful men and woman gather on this night to celebrate and relax, this was the night that the Ballard head would show himself to his audience and give his blessings.

Everyone in the room—regardless of fame, power, or status—_craved _for the blessing. The Ballard Famiglia is one of the ancient mafia families and the most respected in the mafia world. The Ballard Famiglia has existed for so long that it has ties to so many families that just a simple blessing could quickly erase the bad name of a family—something that Dino wanted. But it was something not so easily gained. There were many candidates for the blessings—and one of them would be the Vongola Famiglia. Despite the fact that the Vongola Famiglia has already received the blessing for three years now it is still the top candidate to receive the blessing this year. But some doubt that fact.

Because not too long ago, the current head of the Ballard Famiglia had contracted a fatal disease and died—with no male heir to succeed him—there had been no choice left but to leave the most important and sought after position to the eldest daughter—Marnell Ballard.

No one had expected such decision to be made but the late head had chosen the position and so—nothing could be done. Some had grieved for the news and some had rejoiced.

A wild rumor had been spread that Marnell Ballard didn't even want the head position. And when the other families caught wind of this they had prepared themselves to draw blood. With the late head gone and the blessing given to a girl—every Famiglia were at their top game.

Dino sighs at the thought and crosses his arms in front of him. His family name was at the bottom of the blessings list. Nobody wanted to support a debt ridden family. And Dino was certain that not even the Ballard —irresponsible leader or not—wanted to give the blessing to his Famiglia.

Dino shakes his head and looks up at the ceiling of the ballroom. This was the request of his father—to somehow pull his Famiglia out of debt. But how could he do that? His Famiglia owed different families different amount of money. Even the new accountant cried when he saw the numbers.

"Bastards,"

Dino's eyes widen as he turns his head to the side. And just beside him was a girl shorter than him, with long black hair, and a simple blue gown on. Her eyes were fixed straight and Dino—curious—looks straight ahead too. His eyes darken as he saw two Famiglia head's exchanging money out in the open with wide grins on their face.

"Their probably betting on whose going to receive the blessing, bunch of rich assholes."

Dino nods slightly and closes his eyes. It wasn't much of a secret that most families would bet who would get the blessing and although the Ballard Famiglia has abolished this act—some families still secretly do it.

"I wouldn't use such words but I do agree." Dino offers as he sends her a smile. She turns her head—just noticing his presence—and raises an eyebrow. She looks at him from head to toe and then turns her head away from him.

"Not interested."

Dino almost lost his footing as he smiled nervously. How terribly blunt.

He snaps out of his slight blunder and offers his hand.

"My name is Dino…from the Cavallone Famiglia…and you are?"

"I told you," She says, her voice apathetic as she never took her eyes away from the two other people exchanging money. "Not interested."

"Ah," Dino nods, smiling to himself. "Then can I ask why you are here and not celebrating?"

She turns her head back to Dino and closes her eyes. "I tossed my high heeled monstrosity out of the window. I'm currently barefooted." She answers as she raises the skirt of her gown a few inches up. Dino looks down and sure enough she was barefooted. Dino chuckled lightly.

"I take it that you don't like to come to these events often?"

"Nope," She opens her eyes and stares at Dino. "My father requested me to come here."

"Ah, so we are in the same boat then." He answers and she just shrugs and turns back to the center of the festivity.

"The Cavallone is in great debt right?"

_Again, terribly blunt. _Dino mused. "Y-yes. Our family is quite in a pinch." He smiled awkwardly. "But I'm working on it."

"Wouldn't it be nice to receive the blessing from the Ballard Famiglia—for you I mean." She says and he nods. Turning his attention away from her and back to the festivity as well.

"Yes, that would be quite advantageous. How about you?" He asks, turning his head a little to glance at her.

She raises her hand up and waves it away—like she was swatting an annoying fly. "My family's already filthy rich. I don't need the blessing."

"A-Ah…" Dino could only chuckle once again.

"What would you do? If you _do _get the blessing?"

"I don't think I can do much with it," Dino says honestly. She turns her head and watches him carefully. "The blessing only gives you connection with the Ballard Famiglia and other highly respected Families but in the end, would they really give me money if I asked them too? And if so wouldn't our family's debt be added on?" Dino scratches his head and chuckles. "It would be pretty bad if I'll be in debt to the Ballard Famiglia."

"So," She says as she tilts her head to the side. "What do you want to do?"

He looks at her and smiles warmly. "I want to let my Famiglia stand on its own feet and hopefully—someday I can regain the former glory of the Cavallone Famiglia. Without the blessing of the Ballard Famiglia."

She stares wide eyed at Dino as he stared at her with determined eyes.

"Pfft…" Dino's eyes widen as she starts to clutch her stomach and cover her mouth. Until her laugh couldn't be contained any longer. Her laughter overpowers the chatter and few people had turned their heads and stared at both of them. A grimace takes hold of their faces as they took a good look at the girl. She had a simple blue dress, hair undone, and no manners whatsoever.

"_Hey, look at those two…"_

"_Yeah, isn't that the boy of Cavallone?"_

"_Well, it's expected—the poor will always stick with the poor."_

"W-Why are you laughing?" Dino asks, ignoring the comments and weird stares directed at them.

"N-nothing at all!" She says between chuckles, her voice quieting down. "Well, I hope you fulfill your dream you debt ridden mafia boss. See ya!"

She waves goodbye and starts walking away. Dino stared at the girl whose figure disappeared behind the double wooden entrance doors of the ballroom.

"Debt…ridden mafia boss?"

* * *

><p>As the night began to come to a close, Dino and all other Famiglia stood in front of the makeshift stage at the center of the ball as everyone waited in anticipation for the main event: The Blessing.<p>

It was wildly known that the new head was the eldest daughter but no one had actually seen her in person. And tonight—other than the blessing—would be the big reveal.

"Alright! Please settle down." An old man with white hair and butler outfit stood on the stage as he held the microphone in his hand. As soon as the crowd quieted down, he nodded and continued. "Grazie. Now not only is today for the blessing but the momentous event of officially naming, the eldest daughter, Marnell Ballard. Head of the Ballard."

Murmurs of disapproval floated through the air but none of it affected the old man as he continues. "Please treat her with utmost respect or you will be forcibly removed from the consign." His eyes darken as he says in gritted teeth. _"No matter what Famiglia or rank you may possess."_

The noise quieted down and the old man nodded his head in approval. "Good, good. Now as you may all know. The blessing has been a tradition of the Ballard Famiglia for years now. The Famiglia who receives the blessing is in the hands of the Head, which is the eldest daughter—Marnell Ballard. Now I will not make you wait any longer—please welcome…Miss Marnell Ballard—the current head of the Ballard Famiglia."

The old man points to the double wooden doors at the top of the stairs just behind him. Every single person in the room held their breaths as the doors slowly open. A short intake of air could be heard from the crowd as the eldest daughter of the Ballard Famiglia walks out in an extravagant blue gown, hair professionally done with hair pieces that could make any girl jealous, and expensive jewels hanging on her neck and wrists.

But none was more surprise to see her than Dino. He stood their open mouthed, eyes wide, and arms slack beside him. It was the same girl he had just talked not too long ago!

She ascended down the stairs gracefully as she reaches for the microphone in the old man's hands. The old man bows and blends into the background as she steps forward, brought the microphone piece close to her painted red lips and says,

"My name is Marnell Ballard," A small smirk on her lips appears. "The current head of the Ballard Famiglia."

A stream of dissatisfied murmurs bombards towards her.

"I won't bore you or keep you longer here than necessary. So let us get to the point of why we are truly here: The Blessing." She shifts her gaze and when she lands on Dino. Her smile grew and she winks at him.

A flush of red claims his cheeks as he tries not to look in her eyes. She closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side. "I am giving the blessing to the person whom I think deserves it more than anyone here." Dino looks back up hopefully. Could she mean…?

"I am giving the blessing to the Vongola Famiglia."

Dino's eyes widen as his heart sank to the bottommost pit of his stomach. How could he foolishly think that there was ever a chance for him to gain the blessing? The crowd could only clap dejectedly but before Nono could make himself up the stage. She opens her mouth to speak once again.

"That was what I had thought when I was given the task of the blessing. Frankly, I had never actually cared who gets these blessings but then I got to talking to a debt ridden boss and I changed my mind. It may not mean a lot to me but to one Famiglia it could be the step that they need. So, by my ancestor's blood in me. I officially give the blessing to the Cavallone Famiglia."

A cry of protest rings out inside the ballroom but with the different Ballard guards standing below the stage none could make their way through her and soon enough the uproar was controlled. She scans the room and found Dino, making his way up to the stage. She watches his movement carefully.

With him standing in front of her he kneels on leg and bows his head. He takes her hand and lightly kisses the top of it. A small blush ceases her cheeks as she whispers,

"_I will make you proud, Principesa."_

She nods as she orders him to stand on his feet and receive her blessing. "Someday you won't need the blessing anymore," She reaches out her hand and smiles. "Until then, rely on me for support."

He takes both of her hands and brings them to his lips. "Thank you,"

"No need to thank me," She chuckles. "You debt ridden boss."

**END**


End file.
